


Don't be jealous love, you have my heart.

by gyuglued



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Insecure Mingyu!, M/M, Oblivious Jeonghan!, jigyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuglued/pseuds/gyuglued
Summary: Mingyu feels insecure; Jihoon assures him he doesn’t have to be.





	Don't be jealous love, you have my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> pls be gentle with me, im a beginner.

Mingyu will probably lose his mind if he spends another minute thinking about the thing or more specifically the _person_ that has been bugging him the whole damn day. But to be fair, its natural he’d think about Jihoon. The image of Jihoon has been planted in his brain from the moment they met until life permits him to. But Mingyu just can’t shake of this irritating idea in his brain that he got because of that one phrase from Jihoon.

“What do you think about my hair? It’s getting long isn’t it? Maybe I should cut it.” Mingyu rambles to Jihoon through the phone.

Jihoon hums in response and chuckles.

“What’s so funny?” Mingyu asks because he’s sure Jihoon isn’t listening to him knowing the other might be busy or tired from the work he just got off from.

“Your brown hair just reminded me of someone.” Jihoon confesses and yawns.

Mingyu’s interest gets piqued, “Who? You better tell me who.”

“Your brother.” Jihoon says, “I remember I had a tiny crush on him when he had that same hairstyle like what you have now.”

Mingyu didn’t even know how they ended the call. He didn’t even got to ask how the fuck did Jihoon even thought about crushing on his brother. That Yoon Jeonghan? If someone out there is the master of overanalyzing and moping, he needs to step down because right now the title goes to Mingyu.

He has hours before he can be face to face with Jihoon and bombard him with questions and maybe give him accusing stares. Mingyu didn’t even know if he should be happy or not. He’s happy that his boyfriend can freely joke around and confess things to him but he’s not particularly happy about this confession.

Mingyu doesn’t say this to Jihoon but he feels anxious when it comes to Jeonghan. Not in terms of good looks because that is always debatable, but he’s insecure about how his brother seems to make Jihoon laugh easily and how his brother knows Jihoon longer than him. He feels more miserable than he ever did earlier.

To shake of the feeling, he does what he does best. He starts from vacuuming the living room, making sure that the bed is perfect for a tired Jihoon to dive in, he feeds their dog and cleans their windows and arrange all the furniture in the apartment. It didn’t need any fixing but he did it anyway. But after everything and he’s alone and not in motion, the thought comes back so he goes to find another thing that will keep him occupied.

Their fridge needs food and coke. Jihoon loves coke. So Mingyu grabs his hoodie (avoiding the mirror in the closet) and walks to the nearest department store to fill it with all what his boyfriend might need.

He takes his time and just idle around the store, he remembers they are about to run out of shampoo so he goes to the isle and look for the brand Mingyu always prefer. Jihoon didn’t really care about what shampoo they use, he makes Mingyu pick since he’s the only one who’s allowed to smell his hair.

But when he gets to the isle, he swears that the universe might be against him because for some reasons there are mirrors in this isle and guess what? The mirror reflects his face and his hair poking out of his hoodie.

He draws a long breath and curses at himself and an idea suddenly rang in his head. He takes off his hoodie and thinks, “Maybe I should really get a haircut.”

 

 

It’s been hours and Jihoon is worried, fiddling with his phone in his hand. Mingyu hasn’t been texting him, or bugging him at the very moment and that’s just very un-Mingyu. Many thoughts have crossed his mind, maybe he just fell asleep or maybe he forgot where he dropped his phone and now he’s on his way to buy a new one.

Or maybe he’s mad at Jihoon, which Jihoon then diminishes the thought because if Mingyu is mad at him he gets a spam of sad or angry emojis that his phone lags so much at the intensity. He checks his phone and not even a single dot of text message came from his boyfriend. Jihoon ponders the possible reason and maybe just maybe, Mingyu is upset about something to the point that he cleaned the whole house and forgot his phone.

Jihoon hopes not. Last time Mingyu was bothered by something it troubled Jihoon. Mingyu was mopey, gloomy and all Jihoon ever could do is hug him till he slept. It was over by two days and Mingyu was back to his bubbly self, they fixed the problem together of course. But it pained him to see Mingyu like that so Jihoon racks his brain on whatever maybe upsetting his boyfriend these days.

The cab stops and Jihoon pays the driver without looking back for his change. He felt the need to get there as soon as possible. He punches the number irritably on the elevator; he glances at his phone and still is troubled that Mingyu hasn’t called him yet. The elevator pings and Jihoon dashes out to run to his apartment door, he quickly opens the lock and kicks off his shoes not missing the newly-cleaned shoe rack. He turns and sees that the kitchen is spotless and the curtains look new, the floor is glossy and his chest is pumping so hard because of his run and because of Mingyu.

He heads for the bedroom and the moment he got a glimpse inside, relief washes over him when he sees Mingyu slumped in bed watching what seems to be a reality show of some sorts.  Jihoon buries his face in his hands, what was he so worried about? He then clicks the lights on and turns to see Mingyu.

His jaw drops while Mingyu ̶ who just seems to notice Jihoon’s arrival ̶ gets up from his slump figure and shoots Jihoon a warm smile.

“Your hair?” Jihoon croaks.

Mingyu points his hair, “Ah this? I colored it silver.”

“I noticed that Mingyu.” Jihoon slowly walks to the side of the bed until he can sit and eventually crawl to Mingyu’s side. He can still fell something is off and so he picks up Mingyu’s hand and squeeze it out of habit.

“Hmm? Is it bad? Do you not like it?” Mingyu asks and his face grew suddenly worried.

“It’s not bad. It’s good actually. Too good. I might not want you to go outside and let other people see this.” Jihoon says while he gestures Mingyu’s face.

Mingyu grins, “Good.”

Good? Nothing feels good at the moment and Jihoon notices that Mingyu’s smiles don’t meet his eyes and his smile doesn’t show his canine teeth. Something is up.

“Mingyu-ah.” Jihoon whispers, “Is there something bothering you?”

Mingyu avoids eye-contact but Jihoon gets a hold of his chin and gently force him to look back at him. The emotion Mingyu is showing right now breaks Jihoon’s heart and his hand slides to Mingyu’s neck and rests there.

He feels Mingyu tense, “You can tell me everything. You promised you’d tell me everything.”

Mingyu feels guilty and he grabs Jihoon’s hands and get them to cup his face. “It’s just something about what you said but its fine really. It was childish of me.”

Something that he said? He changed his hair because of what he said? Like a bulb lighting on the top of his head, he remembers the last phone call they had and what he said might have caused Mingyu’s mood.

_“Your brother.”_

_“I remember I had a tiny crush on him when he had that same hairstyle like what you have now.”_

Jihoon’s hands drop from Mingyu’s cheeks and he takes a deep breath. “Mingyu are you jealous because of what I said?”

“I’m sorry. I know it was childish and stupid but,” Mingyu sighs. “It gave me the hives and it made me feel weird. To even think that you had a crush on Jeonghan, ew. But, yeah.”

Mingyu does this when he feels insecure; he might not know but Jihoon notices it. He masks it with disgust and humor but he wears his expressions in his sleeve and that he can’t hide that from Jihoon.

He beckons for Mingyu to sit straight and make his lap available and the moment the other does, Jihoon went for it and sat there as if he was meant to be there. Because let’s face it, he is meant to be there.

“Hey, hey.” He looks straight into Mingyu’s eyes. “There is nothing to worry about. Did you actually think I still like your brother? That was years ago.” Jihoon assures him, “The one I’m dating right now is you right?”

Mingyu smiles a little, “Yeah I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be. That was my fault too.”

“It’s just that...” Mingyu’s voice cracks and his hands ball into a fist at where they rest on Jihoon’s hips. “..I’m scared. What if you decide that you liked him better?”

Jihoon is baffled that he scowled at Mingyu. What is this idiot saying? Right as of this moment Jihoon is sitting on his lap and he would never just sit on anyone’s lap, it even just occurred to him that he just has to be the last person who has access to Mingyu’s lap. Jihoon might have missed telling Mingyu that piece of information to assure him.

“What are you saying? He’s your brother and my friend.” He shakes Mingyu’s shoulders. “You have nothing to worry about really. Are you kidding me? What made you think I’d trade him for you?”

Mingyu shrugs. “He makes you laugh, he knows you longer and better. I’m not angry at you babe I’m just feeling weird.”

“Hey, listen to me.” Jihoon gripped Mingyu’s shoulders, “Those are normal, he’s a friend. You…Look at you. You’re magic.” Jihoon confesses in a whisper. “You make me feel better just by being there. You catch on to what I’m trying to say even before I say it. You love my dog just as much as I do, you’re patient with me, you don’t have to do anything and I’m already in love. Are you getting where I’m coming from?” Jihoon flicks his fingers at the other and tries not to cry from what he just said.

Mingyu nods, glancing here to there while he fans his face, “Whoah.. Uhmmm. Yes I get what you mean.” He wraps his arms around Jihoon for a hug.

“What made you think I’d leave you for Jeonghan’s rude ass? You should know better Mingyu.” Jihoon utters, mimicking the other’s gesture. “So from now on, no more getting insecure. You’re stuck with me until you get tired of me.”

Mingyu chuckles and releases Jihoon. “Never.”

Jihoon pats Mingyu’s hair and combs it, “Good. No more getting jealous over anyone. You can ask anyone and they’d say I’m so whipped for you.”

Mingyu hides his face in his hands and clutches his heart, “That’s so much for my heart to handle today. I don’t get to hear these things from you often.”

Jihoon nods, “I’m trying my best here Mingyu.”

“And I appreciate you for that.” Mingyu squeezes his hand, “Now do you want to eat something?”

Jihoon groans and nods, “Yes. Finally, I missed your cooking.”

“I missed you too.”

“And Mingyu..”

“Yeah?”

“I love your hair.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at endings.   
> A kudos or comment will be appreciated <3


End file.
